One shots y Drabbles
by Tazita de cafe
Summary: Cortas y pequeñas historias de la pareja mas linda que me ha enamorado de esta serie... Yullen KandaXAllen
1. Chapter 1

**¿¡EH!? No sé donde salió todo esto... –la autora toma un poco de té- Si quieren lincharme o mandarme un atentado terrorista por E-mail por atreverme a escribir semejante cosa, ¬¬Uu Tienen mi permiso para hacerlo.**

**Es mi primera vez –la autora se sonroja-. Esa primera vez, en donde no sabes la más mínima idea de cómo son los personajes, esperando no ser apedreada por ustedes lectores... –se limpia el sudor de forma tembloroso-. Solo pediré que lean y diviértanse.**

**Este mini fic lo dedico a Echigo320 por soportarme siempre en el MSN. ¡Venga momo-ni, ¬¬ si se que te gusta! –la autora ríe- Para ti~...**

**Los personajes de Man son obra Hoshino Katsura san. Yo solo uso a Kanda y Allen para realizar Yullen. ¡He dicho!**

**

* * *

  
**

**00ooo00ooo000**

**E-mail**

**00ooo00ooo00**

— En verdad, ¿entiendes esto? -cuestiono con alterada voz al señalar aquella máquina infernal, cuadrada y negra que se mantenía estática encima del escritorio-

— No es nada del otro mundo –respondió él otro con voz tranquila-. Es enserio, ¿nunca lo has usado? –Pregunto ciertamente curioso-.

— Como si lo necesitara, -dijo con enojo el primer joven- Esas cosas te carcomen el cerebro, te quitan tu preciado tiempo, y si dejas... te harán un inútil –resoplo con pesadez-. Sin embargo, ahora lo comprendo todo –inquirió al tiempo que le escrudiñaba de arriba a abajo con sus ojos felinos-

— ¿¡Eso lo estás diciendo por mi!? -grito- ¿¡Lo estás diciendo por mí, _Bakanda_!?

Kanda sonrió altaneramente, esperando que entendiera que esa sonrisa era un "si" de su persona.

— AGRR, ¡jamás! ¡Jamás volveré a intentar explicarte la tecnología del siglo XXI! -dijo el peliblanco, antes de empezar a refunfuñar con cólera-

Kanda solo le miro de manera dura antes de tomarlo con fuerza del rostro.

— No tientes a tu destino, _moyashi _–cizaño al tiempo que empezaba besarlo bruscamente-

Allen solo abrió los ojos de manera sorpresiva al sentir los labios calientes de su compañero. Él inconscientemente le correspondió, dándole sin saber, permiso de jugar con su lengua de forma frenética.

Kanda le empujo con cierta fuerza, haciéndole retroceder un poco hacia a su escritorio. Allen trato torpemente poder quitárselo de encima, logrando, solamente que el pelinegro le apretara aun mas fuerte contra aquel teclado...

— Mmm... –Dejo escapar el ingles al término de aquel beso-

— Vamos moyashi... –susurro cerca de su oído el otro-. Que yo sé cuánto es lo que te gusta esto... –le dijo, antes de morderle el lóbulo perteneciente a una de sus orejas-

— ¡Idiota! –Respondió sonrojado, para, después, pasar sus brazos por el cuello del japonés-

Kanda sonrió, antes de bajar sus manos por toda su espalda, acariciándole por encima del uniforme. Allen entre abrió los ojos al sentir la mano caliente, que lentamente acariciaba con cierta sutilidad su abdomen.

— No hagas eso... –pidió temblorosamente-. Tus manos están frías –le dijo-

— Eso se puede arreglar... _moyashi chan_ –comento con acento burlón-

El samurái trato de buscarle la mirada al peliblanco, este solo bajo la vista con un sonrojo imprescindible en sus mejillas.

— Tan lindo como siempre_ –_dijo sarcásticamenteel peli azul-

— ¡Cállate baka! –Exclamo con acento avergonzado el menor- Siempre dices cosas fuera del lugar, y... y... y...

— ¿Y?... –inquirió el otro-

— No veníamos a "hacerlo" –dijo de pronto el chico ingles, enfatizando con sus manos el "hacerlo"-.

Kanda sonrió ladinamente al tiempo que se deshacía de la camisa-formal del joven. Allen sorprendido, arqueo su ceja con cierto enfado...

— ¡Bakanda! ¡No quiero hacerlo! ... Venimos a mandar tu solicitud por e-mail, no a... –explico alterado antes de mira con sorpresa como el joven japonés tomaba el ratón y daba un clic con hastió en la palabra envió-

— OH, es verdad... Es fácil esto del e-mail... –dijo de forma socarrona-

Allen solo sonrió con un gran tic en el ojo

— Ahora... –hablo para, después proseguir de nueva cuenta con el ardua tarea de poder desvestir al joven de piel blanca- Continuemos... –comento antes de subirlo al escritorio-

Allen le miro con enfado al saber que, todo aquel drama por la tecnología que desesperaba al japonés, no era, más que una ¡gran! y ¡estúpida! escusa para poder estar solos en SU habitación.

"_Menudo idiota"_, le insulto el ingles antes de morderse el labio inferior al sentir aquella lengua caliente sobre uno de sus pezones... Allen le tomo por los cabellos antes de mirarlo a los ojos y perderse en ellos...

"_En fin... dejaría de ser él"_, se dijo en forma de consuelo.

_**-Owari-**_

* * *

**¡Hey! No es algo tan genial como lo que me he leído, pero el intento se hace, -risa por parte de autora- ¡Esperemos que poco a poco pueda captar las personalidades de estos dos! ¡YEAH!**

**Nos vemos~...**


	2. ¿Tienes a alguien a quien proteger, Alle...

**Aquí el segundo intento penoso de hacer algo Yullen. No se si quedo bien, o no, ya que mi beta no ha estado de buenas en estos días, y como no he podido mandarle su pago mensual por falta de recursos. He publicado sin betear. De ante mano, mil perdones por las fallas ortográficas.**

**Venga que esto tiene su dedicación. A las hermosas escritoras Yullen que son como días inspiradoras para mi.**

**Y ¬¬UU al durazno encebollado de Lavi. ¡Echigo~ Te adoro~!**

**Recuerde que los personajes de Man son obra de Hoshino Katsura**

**

* * *

  
**

**00ooo000ooo00**

**¿Tienes a alguien a quien proteger, Allen?**

**00ooo000ooo00**

Allen mantenía su vista fija en aquellos ojos que le hacían saber una gran consternación. Su cuerpo, se sentía un poco más pesado de lo que normalmente era.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?, -pregunto- Espero que no te hallas lastimado, Kanda –dijo-

El joven peli azul sin decir palabra y aun con la vista fija en el joven peli blanco, grito:

— ¿¡Qué demonios piensas, _moyashi_!? Nadie te pidió tu ayuda... –exclamo aun mas furioso al tiempo que volteaba su vista hacia un lado-

— Lo siento –respondió Allen con dificultad, sintiendo aun más el peso de rocas sobre si. Trato torpemente de poder hacer fuerzas y quitarse aquel molesto fragmento que poco a poco se le encajaba en su espina dorsal- Ya sé que no eres débil Kanda, pero, has gastado tu energía, ¿no es así? –inquirió-. Al menos, por ahora, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer... Me odiaría a mi mismo si te dejo morir –Allen rio con nerviosismo al encarar nueva mente al dueño de mugen-. Sabes cómo es que soy, un tonto que no dejara que nadie muera...

Kanda le miro, y comprendió con aquella sonrisa amable que le daba aquel _ moyashi_, describía por completo lo imbécil que podía llegar a ser, y eso, era sin lugar a dudas lo que más le molestaba al joven samurái. Él comprendía de ante mano lo obstinado, y cabezota que podía llegar aquel brote de habas, tanto o más que él mismo. Suspiro un poco frustrado al darse cuenta que le conocía más de lo que pensaba.

― _Moyashi idiota_...

Allen solo rio nervioso ante aquellas palabras...

**------**

El día estaba completamente soleado, el peli blanco se encontraba cómodamente sentado sobre su cama, leyendo entretenidamente aquel viejo libro de cuentos infantiles. Trato de encontrar una mejor posición, pero, una punzada en la parte inferior de su espalda le hizo dejar salir una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Un hondo suspiro salió de su boca al recordar lo enfadado que había estado Kanda desde que habían decido regresar a la orden. Había pasado una semana desde ese incidente, y sin decir palabra alguna, cada uno había retomo su camino de nueva cuenta.

Allen no comprendía del todo el enfado del joven, porqué, deseaba suponer que el joven peli azul sabía perfectamente que clase de persona era. Ambos salían a las misiones por "x" o "y" cuestión, y, sin saber siempre terminaban peleando. No era que le molestara, muy al contrario eso era parte de la diversión. Sin embargo, algo le hacía siempre cuestionarse del... ¿Por qué nunca terminaban matándose mutuamente? Comprendía que ambos tenían un punto de vista muy particular. Él a diferencia de Kanda quería, ¡No!, más bien dicho, necesitaba salvar a los _akumas_ al tiempo de poder proteger a todos los humanos a su alrededor, en cambio, para Kanda, eso era algo inconcebible.

¡Eran polos opuestos!

¡Eran antítesis!, pero, aun así, sabia de ante mano que, pese a todo, Kanda era un buen camarada.

Volvió a suspirar.

"Solo me falta una gran vaso de leche y este día será completamente perfecto", pensó.

— ¡Oí! –Escucho que exclamaban de pronto al tiempo que su puerta caía destrozada-

― ¿¡Kanda!? ―pregunto temeroso y sorprendido Allen―

— ¿Qué mierda haces levantado estúpido moyashi? –pregunto ciertamente colérico-

— ¿EH?

— ¿Qué haces levantado, idiota?

Allen le miro con los ojos entrecerrados mirándolo con odio.

— ¡Que es Allen! ¡Allen, Bakanda! –Grito violentamente- Cuantas veces debo de repetirlo cabeza de chorlito...

— Recuéstate –ordeno el otro. Allen le ignoro- Que te recuestes... –volvió a decir antes de tomarlo por la camisa para aventarlo con fuerza en la cama-

El peliblanco se quedo recostado sin saber que decir o que hacer al sentir al joven samurái encima de si, ¿¡Qué demonios le pasaba al Bakanda!?

— ¿¡Ka-kan-da!? –pregunto dudoso. El samurái le miro antes de perderse en sus recuerdos-

**-----**

— ¿Y?, ¿Para qué me has hecho venir? –Pregunto el samurái-, si no mal recuerdo el moyashi está bien, ¿no?, ¿Qué esa estupidez de que yo debo cuidarlo? –volvió a repetir-

— ¡Eh~ Yuu~! Bueno, tu sabes que Allen está un poco mal...-comento el Bookman- ¿Has ido a verlo?

— No... –Comento escuetamente el peli azul- Y no es mi obligación ir a verlo... –le dijo con cierto enojo- Deja de decir estupideces... –comento al tiempo que le daba un pequeño golpe-

"_Milagro que no me dijo conejo tonto"_, se dijo Lavi.

— Yo no tengo la obligación de ir a verlo, ¿lo entiendes? –le dijo de forma tranquila-

— ¿Te sientes bien pensando así Yuu? –Pregunto el peli rojo- Tu sabes, Allen es un poco terco en esas cuestiones, pero, sabes muy en el fondo que él es así, por eso pregunto ¿Estás bien si dejas esto? –volvió a preguntar de forma más relajada-

Kanda le miro antes de suspirar.

— Bueno, pensé que siendo samurái, es tu deber es pagar cualquier deuda, es por eso que pregunto... ¿Estás bien con esto?

— ¿¡A que viene eso!? –le dijo con alterada voz, antes de salirle un pequeño tic- Deja de mencionar eso... ¿¡Entendiste!? –Exclamo al tiempo que lo jalaba con fuerza de la camisa-

"_Es es el Yuu que conozco"_, se dijo Lavi con nervios.

— Solo digo que si Allen te salvo, por lo menos deberías ir a verlo, o cuidarlo por mientras que se recupera, eso no es malo, al final... el moyashi casi muere por protegerte...

Kanda se quedo mirándole nueva mente con su puño en alto. _"Ciertamente tiene razón"_, se dijo. Bufo.

— Bien, deja de molestarme, iré a ver como esta... ¿¡Feliz!? –Grito antes de salir azotando la puerta-

"_Que carácter",_ pensó Lavi con una gran gota en su cabeza.

**-----**

— Debes descansar, ¿no es así? No deberías estar de pie... –explico Kanda- Solo vigilo que lo hagas, estúpido moyashi... A partir de hoy te ayudare en todo lo que deba ayudarte... Con tu cintura lastimada de esa forma, no debes hacer mucho esfuerzo...

— ¿Estas diciéndome, que inclusive me ayudaras a bañarme? –Pregunto con una amable sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro-¿¡Acaso soy un niño Kanda!? ¿¡No verdad!? ¡Puedo cuidarme solo! ¡Así que... bájate! –ordeno-

Kanda le ignoro.

— Oe... –le llamo de pronto aun encima de él-

— ¿¡eh!? ¿¡Que pasa!?

— Desvístete –le dijo Kanda antes de quitarle el listo que adornaba su ropa-

Allen le miro sin comprender, antes de sentir unas grandes ganas de matarlo ahí mismo...

— Viéndote desde esta perspectiva, tienes una piel muy pálida, ¿En serio? ¿No eres una chica? –Pregunto con burla-

Una venita de enojo empezó a palpitar en la cabeza del albino. El samurái le volvió a ignorar. Allen con enojo a flor de piel le tiro un puñetazo, Kanda solo le detuvo con una de sus manos al tiempo que ensanchaba aquella sonrisa desgraciadamente ladina que hacia mosquear a cualquiera.

Allen se enojo a un mas, y sin saber... ambos terminaron peleando de nueva cuenta...

**-----**

— ¿Por qué haces todo esto? –Pregunto Allen respirando con dificultad desde el suelo- Me es raro viniendo de ti, enserio...-comento antes de sentarse y dar un hondo suspiro-

— Bueno, es mi obligación, al final... Es mi deber...-comento con calma- Es una ley dentro de mi dogma de creencias...-explico- A parte, Lavi me estaba molestado, solo quería quitármelo de encima...

— Solo por eso... –Allen se cayó de la impresión por su respuesta- Eh, veras, si no quieres hacerlo, simplemente no lo hagas, no es necesario... Yo le diré a Lavi que deje molestarte. -hablo con cierto dolor en su pecho por aquella respuesta-. No tienes por estar conmigo por obligación...-Allen le una sonrisa amable fingida-

— Deja de darme esa molesta sonrisa...-le dijo el peli azul en un susurro- Sabes cómo soy, ¿no es así? Sabes muy bien que si no quisiera hacerlo no lo haría –comento al tiempo de mirarlo a los ojos-

Allen se mantuvo escuchando callado.

— Por favor, deberías parar con eso... –le dijo Allen con cierta incomodidad- No es como si yo...

**-----**

— ¿¡Kanda!? –Pregunto con nervios Allen- No crees que esto es incomodo-

— ¿¡El que...!?

— El estar conmigo en todo lados...

Kanda chasqueo su lengua a modo de respuesta.

— Me da igual lo que piensas...

— Kanda idiota, déjame solo... –Allen corrió apresuro a su habitación-

Walker comprendía de ante mano lo testarudo y fastidioso que podía llegar a hacer el samurái. Él comprendía que eso de cuidarlo, de velar por él, de poder llevarle el desayuno a la cama y andar con él por todos lados se estaba volviendo cansado, irritable y en sobre manera extraño.

No es que no le gustara esas atenciones, era simplemente que no estaba muy acostumbrado, y más viviendo Kanda. ¿¡Era malo pensar así!? ¿¡No o si!? Es decir, Kanda siempre le trata mal, le ponía apodos, y de alguna forma siempre le terminaba recriminando sus debilidades, ¿¡Por que Kanda le hacía eso a él!? ¿¡En verdad, que carajos le pasaba por su cabeza!?

Allen suspiro al tiempo que se acomoda en su cama.

**-----**

Allen corrió apresuro por aquellas escaleras. El sonido de sus botas con el choque de la piedra hacía resonar de una manera ruidosa y delatora. El chico trato de tomar aire al tiempo que apresuraba sus pasos. Y entonces, recordó lo que le había dicho Lavi.

**-----**

— Moyashi chan~ -canturreo Lavi felizmente- ¿¡No iras a darle el adiós a Yuu!?

— ¿¡Eh!?

— El día de hoy sale a una misión por unas semanas, no le iras a despedir, tu sabes... No le veras durante un tiempo... –comento Lavi feliz-

— ¿¡Por que debería ir!? No es que el idiota de Kanda me estuviera esperando en la puerta de la orden... –le dijo a modo de respuesta-

— Hace mucho frio, espero que no se resfrié –dijo distraídamente el Bookman antes de sonreír-

**-----**

"_Estúpido bakanda",_ le insulto. ¿¡Como era posible que le hiciera eso!? ¿¡Acaso Kanda era tan cruel, como para jugar con su sensibilidad de culpa!?

Allen apresuro mas el paso. Ya vería que le diría cuando lo tuviera frente a frente. _"Lo más seguro, es que le dé un puñetazo",_ pensó.

**-----**

Kanda se encontraba en la entrada de la orden, veía entretenidamente el caer de los copos de nieve. Una sonrisa tranquila salió de su boca al recordar el cabello blanco del moyashi.

Aun no comprendía del por qué la necesidad de poder cuidar al estúpido brotes de habas andante. Era sabido para él, que el pequeño ingles le era molesto, tanto por su comportamiento como por su forma de ser. El ingles tenía todo lo que odiaba en sobre manera.

Gentileza.

Delicadeza.

Debilidad por los demás.

Y una gran idiotez.

Aun así, el saber que el joven pudiese haber muerto por tratar de protegerlo, le hizo cuestionarse en esos días, ¿Qué era lo que significaba realmente el joven para él?

Kanda no lo comprendía. No entendía cómo era posible que por una ráfaga de segundo, al verlo encima de él con aquella roca clavándose en su columna, en lo único que pensaba era en poder ser más fuerte para evitar que ese suceso ocurriera de nuevo. Y fue entonces que comprendió algo.

Allen Walker significa más de lo quería admitir que significaba para él.

— Kanda –llamo de pronto el Albino, rompiendo ese momento de reflexión-

— Llegas tarde moyashi –dijo secamente-

— Ni creas que iba a venir, yo... solo... –le dijo nervioso Allen-

Y ahí estaba de nueva cuenta. Aquel sentimiento de incomodidad. De angustia. De frio. De miedo. Que mutuamente se hacían sentir.

Ninguna dijo nada. Ambos guardaban silencio, esperando que alguno se atreviera a romperlo. Allen le miro de reojo, el peli azul miraba detenidamente la caída de los copos de nieve.

— ¿A donde te ha mandado Kamui san? –  
Pregunto Walker-

— A una cuidad cerca de Noruega

— Ya veo... –dijo Allen con cierta pesadez-

Y de nueva cuenta el silencio los inundo. Ahora, fue el turno de Kanda para mirarlo de reojo, el menor se encontraban tímidamente jugando con sus manos mientras un sonrojo por aquel frio inundaba sus mejillas. Kanda volteo a mirarlo.

— ¿Cómo está tu herida?

— Kamui san dijo que en unos días estaré completamente curado...

— Es eso es bueno...

Allen quiso decirle algo, pero, simplemente las palabras no salieron de su boca. Y entonces recordó aquella pregunta que una vez su padre Mana le dio...

"_¿Tienes a alguien a quien proteger, Allen?"_

Allen en esos momentos no pudo responder. Abrió lentamente los ojos al darse cuenta que él, sin saber, ya había respondido...

— Kanda... –susurro-

— ¿Moyashi...? –pregunto curioso-

Allen le miro a los ojos antes de abrazarse sin saber al peli azul. Kanda abrió los ojos al sentir ese contacto.

— Moyashi...-dijo sorprendido el samurái-

— Yo te prometo ser más fuerte, y no ser lastimado... –le dijo antes de mirarlo a los ojos- Pórteme que regresaras sano y salvo –dijo el joven menor- De alguna forma, yo... de alguna forma yo siento que si no estás me falta algo, por eso prométeme que estarás siempre a mi lado... –explico-, perdóname por pensar de esa forma... Lo siento

Kanda también le miro a los ojos. Aquellos ojos platinados que en esos momentos tenían un singular matiz atrayente. Suspiro.

— Eres un brote de habas muy molesto –le dijo al tiempo que le jalaba la mejilla-

— Eso... eso... duele, ¡bakanda! –Respondió el otro con la mejilla roja-

— Camina idiota. Antes de irme tengo unas horas, vamos a comer al pueblo –le dijo Kanda, antes de empezar a caminar por aquel sendero cubierto de nieve- ¡Esto de las citas es problemático! –Exclamo con fastidio-

— ¿Cita? –Allen se sonrojo, antes de empezar a correr detrás del samurái-¿Me estas invitando a un cita, Kanda? –Kanda bufo- Kanda... –llamo de pronto el albino- Como esto es una cita, no será correcto tomarnos de la mano...

— ¿Eh? –Dejo escapar Kanda- No te será incomodo, al final somos dos chicos... –explico con seriedad- ¿Tu quieres que lo hagamos?

— Si, si a ti no te incomoda –respondió Allen-

"_Papa Mana, a decir verdad, por ahora..."_, se dijo Allen.

"_Tengo una persona que deseo proteger. Es un poco frio, arrogante y ciertamente tonto, pero...",_ Allen se callos unos instantes al sentir la mano cálida del joven sobre la suya...

"_Ciertamente Kanda es la persona que deseo proteger con todas mis fuerzas"..._

— Cuando regrese, quiero poder verte recuperado moyashi... Sera un poco extraño meterme contigo a la bañera de nueva cuenta... –comento con burla-

— Mo~ Kanda, deja de molestar con eso... –respondió el otro con un puchero-

"_Porque simplemente es la persona que más amo en el mundo",_ dijo al final con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro el albino.

_**-Owari-**_

**

* * *

  
**

**Menuda cosas me salen. Romanticon. Dulson. De esos mini One shots que dices: ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Y el lemon!? ... Solo diré que por cuestiones emocionales del moyashi, el me dijo que no quería por ahora follar con Kanda.**

**¡Mentira! Es que... deseaba escribir algo dulce por parte de ambos. Ya abra tiempo para los desangres colectivos.**

**Nos vemos luego.**


	3. Que ganas

**¡Qué genial! Mientras miro One Piece, y me pregunto, ¿¡El por qué no puedo ser un pepino con limón y sal!? Subo este Drabble...-la autora ríe como loca-, a decir verdad, escribí desde la perspectiva de Allen. Eso es porque ¡AMO a Allen!... –la autora come un poco de miel-, espero pronto escribir uno desde la perspectiva de Kanda.**

**Y como siempre, esta cosa tiene su dedicatoria, para Echigo320 que se fue de vacaciones y prometió traerme una roca de recuerdo.**

**Mil gracias a mi "beta", [Kaffe_] -la autora se limpia el sudor-, porque siempre me hace sentir como un pepino con limón y sal.**

**Los personajes de Man son obra de Hoshino Katsura.**

**

* * *

  
**

**00ooo000ooo00**

**Qué ganas.**

**00ooo000ooo00**

—Es lo mejor –se dijo al tiempo que cerraba la portezuela de aquel departamento.

Caminó por el pasillo con su corazón destrozado, con las lágrimas cayéndole.

Habían sido tantos años. Tantos y rebuscados años. Tantas mentiras de amor. Tantas lágrimas de adoración hacia su persona.

Allen apretó el botón de bajar del elevador.

_Deseaba haber podido ser fuerte mucho antes, para haber escapado por aquella puerta mucho antes. Tenía tantas ganas de haber sentido que no lo veía. Él quería haber tenido las fuerzas mucho antes de decirle que era desdichado. Quería haber tenido la convicción para decirle que ya todo en su relación... Era una costumbre. Él sabía que ahora que sus brazos eran como la hiedra, que lo apretujaban con tanto dolor opresor._

_Quería poder haberle gritado que algo dentro de él se estaba muriendo. ¡Que él anhelaba sentirse vivo de nueva cuenta, que necesitaba que aquellas emociones perdidas regresaran! Que todas aquellas promesas entrecortadas que había susurrado en su oído, eran, ahora, para él mentiras. Tristes y vanas mentiras. _

_Sabía, ahora, que le había mentido. Él comprendía que todo había sido un juego, que él sólo había servido para incrementar su vanidad de hombre. Él sabía que había sido todo una farsa... Simples mentiras sus te amo._

_Todas aquellas caricias, todos aquellos detalles, todo aquel delicado y sutil cortejo. Él sabía que eran mentiras. Palabras rebuscadas que fueron echadas al viento. Kanda le había mentido. Allen lo comprendía. _

Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando desesperadamente de no llorar ante los recuerdos. No quería llorar. No debía llorar. No podía llorar. No. No. No ahora...

_Deseaba poder haberle dicho justo en su cara que ahora tenía un amante. Que había encontrado a ese alguien que le hacía sentir emociones nuevas, que le comprendía, que le hacía arder la piel al contacto de sus dedos._

_Qué ganas tenía Allen de verlo. _

_Qué ganas tenía de decirle que su vida se había vuelto pesada, cansada, y asfixiante, gracias a su compañía. Él quería decirle que ahora gemía, suspiraba y se excitaba ante el hecho de sentir el aliento, el calor, el olor de otra persona_

_Qué ganas tan desesperantes tenía Allen de decirle a Kanda que ya no lo amaba. Qué ganas tan profundas tenía de decirle que su amor se había quedado seco. Qué ganas tenía de decirle que ahora, en ese momento, él se había enamorado de nuevo..._

_Estaba tan cansado. Tan hastiado. Tan vacío._

El albino tomó aquella maleta con determinación. Dio un hondo y marcado suspiro al escuchar el tintineo del elevador. Dio un paso hacia fuera de él.

_Allen no quería equivocarse de nuevo._

_No ahora. _

_No quería caer de nuevo en la telaraña de ese amor seco y corrompido que le había dado Yuu Kanda por más de 10 años. No lo quería más. _

_Ahora mismo sólo pedía..._

_¡No! Más bien dicho, rogaba al cielo por poder cruzar la puerta de aquel edificio, que alguna vez pensó, era la entrada a lo que sería su felicidad..._

—Has tardado mucho moyashi chan –le dijo una voz alegre.

—Lo siento, Lavi -respondió de forma trémula-. Esto es muy difícil para mí

Allen sonrió de manera forzada antes de darle la maleta al joven. Él no pudo evitar voltear, para ver por última vez la ventana de aquel departamento.

"_Es lo mejor",_ se dijo, antes de abrir la puerta de su nueva pareja.

_Él lo comprendía._

_Él sabía de antemano que todo aquel llanto lastimero que estaba haciendo en ese auto, no era más que el dolor que sentía al cortar con aquel sujeto que alguna vez él había llegado amar, aún más que a su propia vida._

—Todo estará bien, Allen –escuchó que le dijo Lavi al tiempo que apretaba una de sus manos con fuerza.

Y fue entonces que comprendió que las ganas, el temor y el dolor habían valido la pena, porque al final de todo..._ Lavi estaba con él._

_**-Owari-**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Yohoho, yohoho~. Pues si, nada de lemón. ¡Joder~! ¡Que yo quiero lemon, y lo quiero ya! Ò_Ó pero, simplemente mi cabeza se bloquea. Gracias por leerme, y opinar. Les mando miles de chocolatines virtuales por el bittorren.**


	4. ¿¡Sueño Imaginario?

**Bueno~... Después de un regreso a clases, un poco... Normal, no me queda más que decirles... Gracias por cada comentario. Este capítulo lo dedico a la mujer que más admiro.**

**Mi madre.**

**Gracias a Forbidden Gate por vetarme este capítulo. Tus consejos me ayudan mucho.**

**Los personajes de Man son obra Hoshino Katsura san. Yo solo uso a Kanda y Allen para realizar Yullen... –risa pervertida por parte de la autora-**

**------**

**¿¡Sueño Imaginario!?**

**------**

Y ahí estaba de nueva cuenta.

Sentando, frente a todos aquellos papeles. Hoja tras hoja de nominas adornaba su cama. Suspiro frustrado al saber que desde hace más de dos noches que no podía dormir. Chasqueo la lengua con enojo.

Todo.

Absolutamente todo era culpa de aquel idiota peli naranja. Él sabía de ante mano lo idiotamente-infantil que era ese conejo retrasado, al saber que su pequeño juguete estaría consigo. Bufo molesto al darse cuenta, que para él, Allen también era su molesto-y estúpido juguete.

- Esta me la pagas baka Usagi –le insulto, al darse cuenta que ahora, en ese momento, se encontraba solo con el peli plateado-

Volvió a revisar aquellas cuentas.

Nada.

Nada estaba en absolutamente en orden. "Menudos idiotas del departamento del fisco", insulto con una vena agolpándole en la frente.

Dejo caer la hoja que estaba en su mano al tiempo que dejaba salir un hondo suspiro de su boca con cansancio. Reviso el reloj de la pared. Eran más de una de la mañana. Y, sin saber, sus ojos fieros buscaron a su acompañante.

El sonido de la regadera le hizo darse cuenta en donde se encontraba. Saco un cigarrillo de su chaqueta. Lo prendió y aspiro con anhelo aquella droga que le hacía relajarse en momentos de estrés. Saco una bocanada de humo por la boca, antes de cerrar los ojos por unos minutos.

- ¿No sabía que fumabas? – Le pregunto aquel sujeto mientras se secaba su cabello de forma despreocupada-

- Tienes algún problema con eso, moyashi idiota –cizaño Kanda con voz pedante-

- Que me llamo Allen, ¡bakanda! –Respondió con enojo-

Kanda se mantuvo callado, esperando que el joven albino entendiera que estaba de mal humor, se sentía estresado y sobre todo que en esos instantes odiaba su compañía. Masajeó su cabeza al sentir que le explotada del dolor.

¿¡Qué demonios hacia ahí!? ¿¡Solo, y con el estúpido albino!? ¿¡Por qué demonios de todos los malditos asistentes que tenía la estúpida compañía de Lavi, ¡era el moyashi idiota!, precisamente el que debía acompañarlo!? ¿¡Que el conejo no comprendía la aversión-atracción que sentía por él!?

Kanda sintió como el joven se sentaba en la cama contigua. Le miro de reojo. El joven se encontraba al parecer sacando de su maleta alguna pijama. El peli azul chasqueo por tercera vez la lengua.

- Tengo hambre –dijo de pronto el albino-. Creo que debimos haber pedido la cena –secundo con acento derrotado- ¿No tienes hambre, Kanda?

- Yo no tengo un pozo sin fondo, como TÚ comprenderás... –explico de forma burda y sarcástica-

Allen le miro con odio, antes de quitarse aquella toalla. Kanda le miro con un tic al verlo desnudo, preguntándose si no sentía incomodo que fuera ¡el!, precisamente quien lo viera sin ropa alguna.

- Realmente no tienes mucha moral, ¿no? –dijo de forma cruel y amargada-. Si Lavi se entera que estas desnudo en la misma habitación que otro chico, ¿Qué pensaría? –pregunto con acento sarcástico-. Que su nenita es una puta, ¿no es así?

Allen se quedo callado mirándolo. Aquellas palabras crueles y pedantes le hacían sentir humillado, decepcionado, pero sobre todo... _herido._

- Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe... –respondió-, y... yo no soy la puta de nadie, mucho menos la de Lavi, ¡Kanda idiota!

Kanda le miro fieramente. ¿¡Que no era la puta de Lavi!? ¿¡Pero, si todo el mundo no hacía más que hablar de la relación tan intima que lleva el hijo del dueño de la empresa donde trabaja y el nuevo chico recién ingresado!? ¿¡Acaso le estaba tomando el pelo!?

Él sonrió socarronamente al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

- Vamos, todo mundo lo sabe, que el joven Allen Walker se acuesta con el hijo del dueño –explico, antes de acercársele -. Que te acuestes o no con él no me incumbe –sentencio-. Lo que si me incumbe, ese el hecho de que estas compartiendo habitación conmigo, y, vienes y me tientas con tu cuerpecito de ramera fácil...

Allen volvió a mirarlo recriminatoriamente. Dejo salir un suspiro cansado.

- Piensa lo que quieras... –dijo-

Kanda esbozo una sonrisa un poco desconocida para Allen.

¡Él estaba sonriendo alegremente! ¡Kanda sonreía! Y, por primera vez en su vida... Allen Walker tuvo miedo de Yuu Kanda.

**------**

Allen se encontraba preso, sus manos estaban atadas al respaldo de la cama. Su agresor se mantenía mirando intensamente. Él se sonrojo al sentir sus labios carnosos y calientes sobre su pezón semi-erecto. Quiso gritar. Quiso poder golpearle el rostro con saña, pero, simplemente no pudo.

Quizá, pensó, era un sueño surreal de su mente. "¿Kanda no podía estar tocándolo de esa forma, o si?", se pregunto con cierto espanto.

Eso debía ser un sueño. Si. Un sutil y acalorado sueño por tanto estrés.

Kanda no pudo evitar escucharlo gemir ante el hecho de poner su boca sobre su pene. Le vio morderse los labios con fuerza, haciéndolos sangrar. ¿¡Acaso, era tanto el éxtasis ante el hecho de saber que él se engullía con mucho anhelo su sexo!? ¿¡Era tanto el deseo del _moyashi_ que sentía por sus caricias, besos, y calor, que se hacía sangrar sus propias muñecas!?

- Suéltame... –pidió el pequeño de manera lastimera-. No, no me gusta de esta forma... –prosiguió con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos-

Allen vio sonreír a Kanda de manera ladina y complacida ante su pedido. Pudo escucharse a si mismo gemir entrecortadamente ante aquella manera en que el peli azul le tocaba su cuerpo. Sus dedos largos varoniles exploraban con suma lentitud cada parte de su ser. Allen se sintió avergonzado, y ciertamente humillado, ante el hecho dejar salir de su boca aquellos jadeos, gemidos y pequeños sonidos roncos al sentir llegar a su primer orgasmo.

- Suéltame –volvió a pedir- Kanda, suéltame, por favor –rogo-

Allen no pudo evitar retorcerse de placer al sentir aquella sensación de contracción en su abdomen.

- Kan...da –gimió, él pudo ver como Kanda le volvió a sonreír satisfecho. Le vio lamberse aquella sustancia viscosa, salada, producto de aquella sensación de éxtasis.

- Moyashi –le susurro cerca de su oído al tiempo que le besaba con suavidad su cuello-. ¿Te gusto? –Pregunto de pronto el samurái-

Allen no supo que responder. Esa pregunta le era tan vergonzosa. Se sonrojo. Él no podía responderle. No debía. No podía. ¿O sí? Eso era una forma tan cruel de burlase de su estatus de "ser" la pareja de Lavi. Una forma rastrera y satírica de burlarse de su forma de ser.

Sí, eso debía ser... Aquella forma en que la Kanda jugaba con él, simplemente le era ácidamente graciosa. Allen le miro con una sonrisa ladina. Si Kanda podía tener el valor de divertirse a su costa, él podría tener el mismo valor para responderle de la misma forma... Porqué de algo Allen estaba seguro. Yuu Kanda tenía un fuerte fetiche por verle llorar.

- Kanda –respondió sonrojado-, suéltame –pidió de forma un más lastimera-

Trato de moverse un poco, y con cierta sutileza le rozo su ingle. Allen podía ver el brillo caprichoso que adquiría Kanda al suplicar.

- Por favor... –le pidió con los ojos a un más llorosos-

Kanda se sintió satisfecho a ver al pequeño individuo todo agitado, sonrojado, y en sobre manera humillado. No pudo evitar desearlo un poco más de lo que ya lo deseaba.

"¡Estúpido moyashi!", le insulto de nueva al tiempo que le besaba con ferocidad.

Allen al principio le miro con sorpresa, pero, a los pocos segundos, fue correspondiéndole con el mismo ahincó y deseo. No sabía que era exactamente lo que le pasaba. Kanda era para él en esos momentos como una droga adictiva. Si, de esas drogas que pruebas por primera vez, y que seguidamente no quieres dejar de sentirla recorrer todo tu cuerpo.

El cuerpo caliente del joven peli negro, le hacían preguntarse, si de verdad él era una puta ramera. Su pequeño cuerpo desnudo atado no dejaba de retorcer al sentir el sexo palpitante de su compañero... Su pequeño y frágil cuerpo parecía que se fundía con el de su acompañante de una forma acompasada.

Allen en esos momentos se sintió un... _pervertido._

Kanda se estremeció al ver como el _moyashi_ le correspondía con la misma enjundia de su deseo. Bajo suavemente una de sus manos qué momentos antes no dejaban de acariciar aquellos pezones blancos y tentadores, acaricio una las nalgas del menor, mientras mantenía fija la vista en los orbes plateadas de Allen. Esperando que este se negara. Sonrió complacido al ver que esa negativa nunca llego.

Allen tembló un poco, al sentir el primer dedo invasor sobre su entrada no profanada. Se mordió a si mismo uno de sus labios al sentir el segundo mientras Kanda seguía entretenido lamiendo, y devorando sin pudor su sexo de nueva cuenta. El albino dejo salir un gemido. Kanda se sintió satisfecho al ver como aquel cuerpo que aborrecía y deseaba al mismo tiempo, se estremecía debajo del suyo.

- Desátame –ordeno el albino-

- Tks, cállate –fue la respuesta que recibió-

- ¡Que me sueltes, idiota! –Grito-

Kanda le introdujo el tercer, produciendo que Allen arqueara la espalda, haciéndole inconscientemente abrir aun más sus blancas piernas. El samurái empezó a juguetear de nueva cuenta con la entrada del chico. Un tercer dedo se adentro en sus entrañas, este le hizo estremecer de forma bochornosa. Kanda no pudo más soltar un gruñido al experimentar las contracciones que hacia aquel pequeño orificio, que no hacia otra cosa le tentarlo a profanarlo. Y, fue cuando ya no pudo más.

Kanda se adentro en el peliblanco.

Allen gimió al sentir aquel pene dentro de sí. Kanda le miro introspectivamente, para, después moverse con más rapidez. Allen no pudo más que contonearse con frenesí, al igual que su pareja, sintió como el sexo de Kanda, palpitaba dentro de su pequeño orificio que poco a poco empezaba agrandar gracias al estimulo de la excitación.

Allen apretó sus piernas desnudas contra del samurái. Kanda se movió con cierta suavidad, al tiempo que Allen sentía que el techo se desvanecía por el dolor. Kanda volvió a entrar con más fuerza, y Allen no pudo más que sentir un enorme, y abrazador calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

- Por favor... –susurro sudoroso el albino-, Kanda...mmm... Ahh

- Pide que siga... –respondió su compañero, en un ronroneo sensual, y demandante-

- Desátame -rogo-

- _Moyashi _–susurro con cierta suavidad-... mmm... –jadeo-

Los sentimientos que Kanda profesaba por Allen, aunque al principio le hacían sentir un gran enojo, y aberración, ya que al final de todas las innumerables noches de auto cuestionarse; ¿Si el odio y el amor podían expresarse al mismo tiempo? Llegando, siempre a la terrible conclusión, que simplemente... ¡Ese moyashi-idiota le hacía sentir menos él!

Kanda le volvió a mirar directamente, el albino no puedo evitar nueva mente sonrojarse. Kanda le beso de nueva cuenta al tiempo que seguía embistiendo la entrada virginal del chico. El samurái tomo aquellas ataduras que mantenían al albino en el soporte de la cama.

- ¿¡Kanda!? –Dijo Allen, al sentir sus manos por fin libres-.

- _Moyashi._.. –escucho la voz ronca del chico cerca de su oído-

Kanda le tomo con fuerza de la cintura, sentándolo encima de si, haciendo que su sexo se adentrara con más profundidad. Allen no pudo evitar susurrar su nombre por milésima vez.

Allen sabia que alguna parte de él deseaba en sobremanera, que Kanda siempre estuviera entre sus brazos, como en esos momentos se encontraba, inconscientemente se aferro a su espalda, al sentir de nueva cuenta, aquel movimiento tortuoso que hacían las manos del mayor sobre todo su cuerpo.

Allen en verdad que era feliz...

Él era.... enormemente dichoso...

- Yuu... –le llamo al sentir de nuevo aquellas contracciones que se desprendía de su abdomen. Se mordió el labio inferior, al sentir como su orificio apretaba con fuerza el sexo de un agitado Kanda-.

- Idiota... –le dijo, al sentir que llegaba al final de aquel acto carnal-

Allen siguió aferrado a su espalda, ocultado su rostro en el hombro del peli azul, se mordió el labio inferior al no saber que decir...

¿¡Que es lo que había pasado en esos momentos!?

Él no lo sabía. No lo comprendía...

- Yo... –trato de decir a forma de disculpa-

Kanda se mantuvo callado, escuchando el aroma a sexo que desprendía el pequeño cuerpo que noche tras noche había deseado con frenesí. Chasqueo la lengua con cierto fastidio, al darse cuenta que el "moyashi", era más endemoniadamente encantador de lo que jamás pensó que seria...

- ¡Eres mío!... ¡Díselo a ese conejo idiota! –Dijo por fin, al tiempo de alejar al albino de encima de él-

- ¿¡Lavi!?... Él no es... –trato de explicar nerviosamente-.

- ¡Oé! ¿¡Que te apetece comer!? –Pregunto de repente Kanda-.

- ¿¡EH!?

- ¿¡Que quieres de comer idiota!? –Volvió a repetir con cierta irritación-.

- ¡Lo que sea, _bakanda!_ –Dijo con enojo-

- _Moyashi..._

Kanda le tomo del rostro con fuerza. Allen se quedo estático mirando con cierto recelo, se sonrojo al sentir el aliento de Kanda rozándole los labios...

- En mi sueño eras menos escandaloso... –termino de decir antes de besarlo con fuerza-

- ¡Bakanda! ¡Que no sabes que los sueños siempre son cosas imaginarias que nosotros mismo deseamos...! –Explico, al final de aquel cálido beso-

Kanda soltó una sonrisa ladina. El menor solo trato torpemente de sentarse.

Efectivamente. Los sueños eran completamente imaginarios, y _"¡menos dolorosos!"_, se dijo al tiempo de dejar salir unos graciosos lagrimones por aquel dolor de su parte trasera...

**-Owari-**

* * *

**Ok. Ok. Realmente esto me costó relleno afelpado... Hace años que no escribía un lemon. ¡Carajo! Muchos días, y cuando sentía que lo tenía, no me gustaba y lo borraba. No sé como quedo en realidad... **

**En fin, -la autora suspira- Es la primera vez que hago que estos la autora señala a Allen y Kanda-,**** hago**** que hagan "cosas" de adultos. ¿¡Qué edad tiene ellos en el fic!? -me pregunte de repente-. Yo, simplemente quiero suponer que pasan de los 20, ya que son trabajadores asalariados, y en Japón, tengo entendido, comúnmente pasando la universidad pueden aspirar a serlo... A saber, algún día prometo preguntarse al **_**moyashi**_**, y al **_**bakanda**_**, ¿A qué edad fue su primera vez? –La autora mira con nervio la mugen de su cuello-. ¡Claro! ¡Si en busca pleito de Kanda no me mata primero!**

**No tengo nada más que comentar. **

**Mil gracias por leer, y comentar.**

**Kisus afelpados~**


	5. Viaje

**Autor:** Usagi-Asakura

**Fandom:** Man

**Claim:** Kanda/Allen **[Yullen]**

**Tabla: Momentos**

**Tema:** #17- _Viaje_

**Título:** Una vez más

**Resumen:** _"Un viaje es... es poder experimentar cosas nuevas, conocer amigos, y nuevos lugares"._

**Advertencias:** Pues un la escena se desarrolla en la línea argumental del anime.

**Desclairme: **Los personajes son obra de Katsura-sensei.**  
**

**Notas:** Dedicado a mi Madre. A mi bastada-editora. Y, mí supuesto novio Echigo

* * *

**----**

**17.- Viaje**

**----**

El poder viajar siempre era de lo más sorprendente para el joven Allen Walker. _"Un viaje... Es poder experimentar cosas nuevas, conocer amigos, y nuevos lugares",_ recordaba que su padre Mana le había dicho.

El albino tomó su chaqueta que se encontraba encima de la silla. Se acomodó el listón rojo que en ese momento estaba desatado.

Iba a comenzar un viaje. Otro largo viaje. Donde, posiblemente, encontraría algo nuevo, emocionante y desconocido. Donde, por fin, podría llevar a cabo su tarea.

_El salvar a los Akumas._

Allen subió el último peldaño de aquel acantilado, tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de saltar y encontrarse con aquella torre que sobresalía en esa noche de luna.

— No tengo miedo –se dijo- No estoy nervioso –se afirmó-. Yo... –movió su cabeza de forma negativa-. No tengo miedo...

Su nueva vida comenzaba... desde ahora. ¡No debía temer! ¡Sus nuevos compañeros no se lo comerían!

Tragó un poco de saliva, respiró hondamente, sintiendo cómo Tim revoloteaba emocionado encima de su cabeza.

"_Vamos,"_ se dijo. _"Tú puedes, Allen."_

— Oí... ¿Quién demonios eres? –Resonó por aquel lugar.

Allen alzó la mirada con cierta sorpresa. Trató de decir algo, pero aquel joven de mirada fiera le veía expectante y, por alguna razón, tuvo miedo; se sentía un poco confundido ante aquella actitud hacia él.

"_Este chico, en verdad... me asusta,"_ pensó, antes sonreírle de manera amistosa.

— Soy Allen Walker. El nuevo exorcista –informó.

— Eres un exorcista -repitió el otro con incredulidad. Kanda le miró con dureza-. Hueles a Akuma... –le dijo-. Eres un humano maldito, ¿no es así?

Allen ensanchó los ojos por aquella respuesta. Nadie, nunca, le había dicho de forma tan directa aquella gran verdad. Nadie. El chico Walker se sintió herido. El del pelo azul sonrió al ver cómo bajaba la cabeza. _"Un brote de habas extraño",_ pensó.

"Kanda, no asuste al chico", escuchó que le dijeron por el audífono del comunicador.

— _Tsk,_ puros mocosos tontos llegan en estos días... –susurró al final, bajando de un salto a donde se encontraba el albino.

— ¡Yo no soy un tonto! –Exclamó con cierto enojo ante una divertida Lenalee que apenas hacía su aparición.

Allen suspiró mientras que, con paso decidido, entraba a la Orden. _"Este viaje... Este viaje, me ayudará a acabar con el Conde",_ se dijo, decidido, antes de sentir cómo las puertas del edificio eran cerradas tras de sí.

**-Owari-**

**

* * *

  
**

Pues, sin comprender de donde salió todo esto... –Usagi con gota-, ¡Gracias a mi beta-temee, que siempre hace su trabajo en la madrugada!


	6. Brillo

**Autor:** Usagi-Asakura

**Fandom:** Man

**Claim:** Kanda/Allen **[Yullen]**

**Tabla:**** Momentos**

**Desclairme:** Los personajes son obra de Katsura sensei

**Tema:** #01- _Brillo_

**Resumen:** _"¿¡Por qué Kanda le había dicho aquellas palabras!? ¿¡Por qué le había mirado con tanta preocupación!? ¿¡Por qué Kanda le había dicho que le faltaba comprender que tenía un brillo especial!?"_

**Advertencias:** Un Yullen, que ni yo misma comprendí.

* * *

**------**

**Brillo.**

**-------**

Se adentro con cierta pesadez a su habitación, dio un hondo suspiro antes de observarse nueva mente en el espejo que sobre salía entre toda aquella decoración extraña. Sus mejillas sonrojadas detonaban la gran carrera que había realizado. Con cierta calma y pesadez, se quito el saco negro que componía el uniforme, lo dejo caer en el respaldo del pequeño banco.

Cuando se sintió un poco más cómoda se dirigió al baño. Giro la manecilla del agua caliente para que la tina empezase a llenar, se desaboto la playera blanca, desato con desgana el pequeño moño rojo que le daban a esos retazos de tela, el aire serio, elegante que el uniforme de la Orden tenia. Al final solo quedo con el cómodo pantalón negro, se miro al espejo que se encontraba colgado encima del lavabo. Y... sin querer recordó las palabras que Kanda le había dicho unas horas antes...

-----

— ¿¡Acaso no lo entiendes!? – le dijo con acento colérico-. ¿¡Eres demasiado estúpido... Si no lo logras entender lo que puedes significas para los demás!?

— Yo...

— En verdad, -Kanda le tomo de uniforme con fuerza-. Eres más idiota de lo pensé...

Allen trato de mirar hacia otro lado, al saber que el peli azul le miraba con aquellos ojos fieros que le hacían sentirse culpable de algo no entendía...

— ¡Brillo! –Exclamo-, has perdido ese brillo...Y, en definitiva... Yo...

Kanda cayó por unos segundos. Por qué no podía entender que ese brillo del cual hablaba, no era otra que ese sentimiento de confianza, de amabilidad, de fragilidad que el mismo desprendía inconscientemente sobre los demás. Ese sentimiento de querer protegerlo, y cuidarlo. Kanda chasqueo la lengua con enfado.

— Solo... deja de ser tan egoísta... –dijo al final, antes de perderse por el camino que llevaba al pueblo de la misión-

— Kanda... –Allen solo miro al cielo sin comprender lo que el samurái quería hacerle entender-

----

Suspiro al mirarse en el espejo, y descubrir que pese a todo, seguía teniendo aquel aire infantil desde su llegada a la orden. Se viro hacia la tina que casi estaba llena, y con cierto tono cansado, dijo:

— ¿Brillo, eh?

Allen se termino de desnudar antes de adentrarse por completo en el agua caliente. Relajo el cuello con un movimiento circular antes de meterse por completo en la tina.

Trato de contener al aire...1...2....3 segundos...4...5...6...7...

El chico albino salió dando una gran bocanada de aire, para, después limpiarse el agua que le escurría en los ojos.

— Brillo...-se dijo.- Yo...

¿¡Desde cuando él había tenido un brillo especial!? ¿¡Desde cuando... a él le importaban tanto las palabras de Kanda!? Ese brillo que él decía que ya no tenia, ¿¡Es que alguna vez lo tuvo!? Se pregunto con cierta frustración.

Tomo un poco del agua para esparcirla en su rostro. Allen no pudo evitar suspirar con pesadez, al saber que si alguna vez tuvo "ese" brillo, en definitiva seria en la época que vivo con su padre Mana.

¿¡Por que le importaba tanto a Kanda!? Pensó. ¿¡Por qué le importaba las palabras de aquel sujeto de agrio carácter!? ¿¡Era tan importante "eso" que el había perdido!?

Él no lo sabía.

No lo comprendía. No lo entendía, porque aquellas lágrimas silenciosas se desprendían de sus ojos claros en ese preciso momento.

_¿¡Por qué!?_

_¿¡Por qué!?_

_¿¡Por qué Kanda le había dicho aquellas palabras!? ¿¡Por qué le había mirado con tanta preocupación!?_

— Kanda... –susurro antes de volver a esparcir agua por su rostro, cerró los ojos perdiendo en el goteo de la llave de agua...

— Moyashi... –escucho que llamaron desde la puerta. Allen guardo silencio-. Oe pequeño idiota, se que estas ahí... –escucho que dijo con cierta irritación.

— Bakanda... –dijo con acento apagado. Kanda solo bufo-

— Yo... –trato de decir el peli azul-

— Lo siento, -dijo de pronto el albino desde la tina-. Lamento haberte preocupado. Prometo tener más cuidado...

Kanda se mantuvo callado, antes de tomar la perilla de la puerta. Allen hizo un puchero cuando lo vio parado, mirándole desde la puerta con la ceja alzada.

— Idiota...-dijo al tiempo de empezar a desnudarse-

Allen sonrió, al escucharlo bufar. Allen comprendía que por ahora no comprendía qué clase de brillo era el que desprendía, según Kanda. Pero, de algo é estaba seguro, si es que lo tenía... Allen perseguiría a ese brillo, porque al final de ese camino, ese brillo le ayudaría a poder proteger a las personas que consideraba importante, y sobre todo... _Podría proteger a Kanda..._

Y de nueva cuenta sin saber, Allen sonrió con cierta alegría.

-Owari-

————————————————————————————————————————

**Autor:** Usagi-Asakura  
**Fandom:** Man  
**Claim:** Kanda/Allen **[Yullen]**  
**Tabla:**** Momentos**

**Link:**  
**Tema:** #17- _Viaje_  
**Título:** Una vez más  
**Resumen:** _"Un viaje es... es poder experimentar cosas nuevas, conocer amigos, y nuevos lugares"._  
**Advertencias:** Pues un la escena se desarrolla en la línea argumental del anime.  
**Notas:** Dedicado a mi Madre. A mi bastada-editora. Y, mí supuesto novio Echigo

**----**

**17.- Viaje**

**----**

El poder viajar siempre era de lo más sorprendente para el joven Allen Walker. _"Un viaje... Es poder experimentar cosas nuevas, conocer amigos, y nuevos lugares",_ recordaba que su padre mana le había dicho.

El albino tomo su chaqueta que se encontraba encima de la silla. Se acomodo el listón rojo que en ese momento estaba desatado.

Ahora, sabía que comenzaría otro viaje. Otro largo viaje. Donde posiblemente, encontraría algo nuevo, emocionante y desconocido. Donde por fin, podría llevar a cabo su tarea.

_El salvar a los Akumas._

Allen, subió el último peldaño de aquel acantilado, tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de saltar, y encontrarse con aquella torre que sobre salía en esa noche de luna.

- No tengo miedo –se dijo- No estoy nervioso –se afirmo- Yo... –movió su cabeza de forma negativa- No tengo miedo...

Su nueva vida comenzaba... desde ahora. ¡No debía temer! ¡Sus nuevos compañeros no se lo comerían!

Trago un poco de saliva, tomo otra bocana de aire antes de sentir como tim revoloteaba emocionado encima de su cabeza.

"_Vamos"_ se dijo. _"Tú puedes Allen"_

- Oí... ¿¡Quién demonios eres!? –Resonó por aquel lugar-

Allen alzo la mirada con cierta sorpresa. Trato de decir algo, pero aquel joven de mirada fiera le veía expectante, y por alguna razón él tuvo miedo, sentía un poco confundido ante aquella actitud hacia él.

"_Este chico en verdad.... me asusta"_ pensó antes sonreírle de manera amistosa.

- Soy Allen Walker. El nuevo exorcista –informo-

- Eres un exorcista, -repitió el otro con incredulidad. Kanda le miro de arriba debajo de forma dura-. Hueles a Akuma... –le dijo-, eres un humano maldito, ¿no es así?

Allen abrió los ojos por aquella respuesta. Nadie nunca le había dicho que de forma tan directa aquella gran verdad. Nadie. El chico Walker se sintió herido. El peli azul sonrió al ver como bajaba la cabeza. _"Un brote de habas extraño",_ pensó.

"Kanda. No asuste al chico", escucho que le dijeron por el audífono del comunicador.

- _Tks,_ puros mocosos tontos llegan en estos días... –susurro al final al tiempo de un salto bajar a donde se encontraba el albino-

- ¡Yo no soy un tonto! –Exclamo con cierto enojo ante una divertida Lenalee que apenas hacia su aparición-

Allen suspiro mientras con paso decidido entraba a la Orden. _"Este viaje... Este viaje, me ayudara acabar con el Conde",_ se dijo decidido antes de sentir como las puertas de edificio eran cerradas tras de si.

-Owari-

* * *

Pues~...GRacias a mi beta. A mi madre por la coca-cola. Y, echigo... que me soporta en el msn...

¡Te -palabra censurada- Echigo~!


	7. Final

**Autor:** Usagi-Asakura  
**Fandom:** D. Gray Man  
**Pareja:** Kanda/Allen **[Yullen]**  
**Tabla Momentos**  
**Tema:** #30- _Final_

**Resumen:** _"Él no podía soportar aquella necesidad casi enferma de llorarle. Nadie podía decirle que estaba mal. Nadie tenía el derecho de consolarle. Él lo sabía."_

**Desclairmer: **Personajes de Katsura sensei.  
**Advertencias:** Universo alterno. Pensamientos de Allen.  
**Notas:** Dedicado a mi Madre. A mi bastada-editora.

* * *

**-----**

**30.- Final**

**-----**

Siempre pensó que los días más hermosos y coloridos que había vivido, eran aquellos en los que "él" se encontraba. Jamás cruzó por su mente que toda aquellas peleas infantiles y sarcásticas, al final trajeran tanto dolor; que unas cuantas palabras pudieran encadenar un sinfín de malos entendidos, que una simple pelea se convirtiera en algo sumamente trágico y doloroso. Jamás pensó que llegaría un final.

Cerró los ojos, esperando que todo aquello que veía en esos momentos fuera una cruel y desgraciada pesadilla.

Sí. Una cruel y desgarradora ilusión.

El entendía que ya no podría sentir, día a día, sus ojos fijos puestos en él, haciéndole sentir una corriente de electricidad; él ya se estremecería al sentir el recorrido de sus manos, bajando por su cuerpo de manera lujuriosa. Ya no podría escuchar, aquel molesto bufido que solía hacer después de trabajo, y que él sabía que era un pedido inconscientemente, para dejarle hacerle el amor.

Él lo sabía perfectamente. Que, definitivamente, jamás... ¡Jamás de los jamases volvería a escuchar su voz susurrándole su nombre con deseo!

_¿Por qué había sido tan idiota de no darse cuenta?_

_¿Por qué carajo no se había percatado de que aquel auto venía hacia él? ¿Acaso no era perspicaz para esas cosas? Entonces… ¿por qué no lo notó?_

_¿¡Por qué!?,_ quiso gritar, en el momento en que depositó una flor que brillaba con la luz de luna. El color rosa parecía embriagarle, y el olor que desprendía le hacía recordar el olor de sus brazos.

_¿Por qué?,_ quiso preguntarle.

_¿Por qué es que habían peleado esa mañana? ¿Por qué él simplemente no le había respondido como siempre lo hacia?_

_¿Qué había pasado?_

_¿¡Qué!?_

Se dejó caer encima de la lápida.

No aguantaba más.

No podía soportar aquella necesidad casi enferma de llorarle. Nadie podía decirle que estaba mal. Nadie tenía el derecho de consolarle.

Él lo sabía.

Que ese consuelo… era para alguien que podía haberle cuidado, no para él. En definitiva ese era su castigo.

Llorar solo.

Llorarle solo. Solamente a él.

Solamente sus lágrimas podían hacerle sentir aquel sentimiento de expiación por el pecado cometido. Él le amaba, el había jurado que le cuidaría; entonces, _¿Por qué no estaba él en ese ataúd frío?_

Volvió a llorar con más desesperación.

Él debía de haber muerto. Apretó su puño con fuerza, antes de aferrarse con más ahínco a la cruz que sobresalía en la lápida de mármol.

― ¿Por qué? –Susurró.

_¿Por qué? _

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué Dios no le dejaba ser feliz?_

_¿Por qué el idiota le había dejado solo?_

― Kanda… -volvió a susurrar, antes de morderse el labio inferior con rabia.

Allen se mantuvo callado, escuchando el murmullo de la noche. El sonido del viento le hizo abrir los ojos. La luna resplandecía en todo su esplendor.

Los volvió a cerrar. Una pequeña y suave brisa acompañó aquellas últimas lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas. Esa suave caricia le hizo sentir que era Kanda, ordenándole que dejara de llorar como una niña.

― ¿Por qué? –musitó con tristeza.

Y… fue entonces, que… recobró la sonrisa al saber que, en poco tiempo, algo nacería de la unión de ambos.

Allen se limpió una última lágrima que se había quedado rezagada del resto. El por qué, lo conocía bien. Se frotó inconscientemente su pequeño vientre abultado.

Sí.

Él sabía que aquel pequeño por qué… en algunos meses nacería y, entonces, estaría seguro de que su padre le cuidaría desde el cielo.

Allen no pudo más que sonreír de manera forzada al comprender que, después de aquel doloroso final con Kanda, un principio nuevo le estaba esperando.

**-Owari-**

**

* * *

  
**

._. ¡No se donde saco estas cosas! ¡Diosa del yullen me perdonarás por escribir tal aberración!


End file.
